Super Glue
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Kenren accidentally glues him and Tenpou's hands together.


**Super Glue**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** MY FIRST GAIDEN FANFICTION. I am practically splooging in my panties. Now, I have never even ATTEMPTED to write a Gaiden fanfiction because I have been so scared to do so. Tenpou's inconsistant personality has frightened me into thinking I can't do a good one. They're characters are so much different from those of our Sanzo-Ikkou. But I shall try my hardest!

**-o-**

Kenren sat in one corner of the room, a small tube in his hand and a calm facade on his face. He had his silver skull in the other hand, and was carefully attaching a broken piece of his skull, back where it was missing, but this was not an easy job.

Tenpou looked up from one of his scrolls and blinked at Kenren.

_What IS he doing?_ He thought. It has been an hour since Kenren plopped himself into one of the messy corners of the room. Nothing much was said. And Tenpou went back to his reading without a second thought.

A lot of grunts and whines were heard from _Kenren's corner_. Tenpou was not distracted of course. He had been able to read even with Konzen and Goku in the room as well as the loud, obnoxious general. But Tenpou was curious as to what Kenren was doing. He had an idea, but for him to do **that** sort of thing in the middle of Tenpou's office would be almost sinful. Tenpou was just urged to turn around and see what Kenren was doing, but part of him didn't want to look.

It was uncharacteristic of him to be this curious about something. It was Kenren. Predictable Kenren. Tenpou came up with a mental list of things Kenren normally does in his office and just went with the most often thing. He shrugged, wiggled in his seat and went back to his scrolls.

A gasp came from _Kenren's corner_. " Kenren, what **are** are doing?", Tenpou said in a mouthy tone, " You're distracting me."

" Well, that's new." Kenren looks up childishly at the field marshall. " I've been squirming back here for almost an hour now and you haven't asked me what I was doing."

" You were gluing your skull back together." Tenpou informed. " But what was with the grunts and moans you were making. I hope you weren't pleasuring yourself all over my books."

Kenren smirked, " Sick mind, eh Tenpou?"

Tenpou perked an eyebrow, " So what were you doing?"

" Gluing my skull."

" That's it?"

Kenren nodded, not really moving much. " Uh huh." He smiled.

Tenpou stared at him suspiciously. " What did you do?"

" Nothing." Kenren strained the word on every letter.

" Meaning you did _something_..." Tenpou sighed, pushing his glasses up to the brim of his nose. He stood from his chair and walked over to Kenren. Kenren pushed his back against the wall, his hands hidden.

" No need to come over here." Kenren smiled nervously, pushing himself harder against the wall as Tenpou approached. Tenpou reached for Kenren's hand. " AH! Don't!" Kenren panicked as Tenpou took his hand.

" What?" Tenpou asked. Kenren looked at their hands and tugged.

" Shit." Kenren said, looking at their hands. " I was using the super glue and...uhhh..."

Tenpou stared at his and Kenren's interlaced hands. He tugged a little and jiggled their hands around. He couldn't release his hand from Kenren's.

Tenpou sighed. " Let's get some hot water and nail polish remover."

" Some what?" Kenren blinked at Tenpou.

" It's how you remove super glue. Hot water and nail polish remover."

" Isn't it like peanut butter and ice?" Kenren asked, scratching his head with his clean hand.

" That's gum. Remember, Goku got his hands on some and we spent about five hours chipping it out of Goku's hair." Tenpou said, leaving the room with Kenren in tow to the bathroom.

" This is weird, I thought you'd be mad at me." Kenren smiled.

" Who says I'm not?" Tenpou turned around, glaring daggers at the general. Chills went up Kenren's spine. " I am **quite** furious with you, General."

" Okay, okay..." Kenren sighed, " Let's just go to the bathroom and get us unglued." Kenren changed the subject quickly.

The walk to the restrooms was quiet. Tenpou was practically dragging Kenren along furiously as people started to stare at what was going on. There were enough rumors about the two of them and this was really not something the both of them needed. But Tenpou was much more upset about the situation and the stares then Kenren was.

Tenpou kicked the bathroom door open and flung Kenren inside, himself following. Tenpou locked the door with his free hand and slammed Kenren against the tile wall. Not enough to injure, just enough to knock some sense into him.

Tenpou grabbed Kenren's collar with both hands and glared at the general. " Do you know what you've done?" Tenpou growled. Kenren looked down at Tenpou's hands and held up his own.

" Heh, I got you good." Kenren grinned. " You really fell for that." He put his hands on Tenpou's waist and kissed Tenpou's neck.

" God, I hate you." Tenpou growled, biting Kenren's neck.

" Ouch!" Kenren whined. " That hurt."

" No shit." Tenpou said.

" That's what you get, for tying me to that chair and leaving me with Goku." Kenren hissed.

" Maybe next time I'll glue you to something." Tenpou grinned, leaving the bathroom. Kenren tried to get off the wall, but couldn't move.

" Tenpou! Tenpou! I'm stuck!" Kenren yelled after him. Tenpou peaked into the bathroom. " Oh, are you?" Tenpou grinned, leaving Kenren super glued to the wall.

**-o-**

**A/N:** Yay. I fucking rock. :D


End file.
